


Be My First

by braimehaikus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A haiku for The Walking Dead couple
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 3





	Be My First

**It's ok it is**

**I've seen you all of your soul**

**Heart beats so loud now**

****


End file.
